story_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Realms
prologue Dr. Discovery was very mad! She couldn’t find somebody to travel in time for her, and you don’t wanna see her when she’s mad. She made a glare at Jake so angry that it would even scare a lion, sometimes Jake doesn’t understand her. There were five people that walked into the museum dressed up like they were born in the 1970s, Jake was about to tell her” OMG! but then she screamed, “ Jake I have hacked all of the security cameras and I Can't find anyone ready!” “DOCTOR HAVE YOU SEEN THE CAMERAS OR ARE YOU GONNA KEEP ON CRITICISING ME!” Jake screamed. There they were, five people walked in dressed like they just came out of a nineteen seventies movie! BUT! they were just what she needed! There were a lot of things he didn't like about Dr. Discovery, she always went straight to conclusion “Jake you said your a survivor from realm five.” said Dr. Discovery mischievously “Don’t say you want to use magic because obviously that's never gonna happen.” memories flashed in Jake’s head of when his realm was destroyed, this could happen to them if he didn’t use his magic! Chapter one Lily woke up to her alarm on loud, then she remembered why she even used her alarm, it was the school field trip to the museum of history. She hated history, she wasn’t very good with history, unless D- became a good grade! “ LILY!” Her mom shouted, “ I got some clothes for you from when I was young, so you can express your love for history!” “ MOM I HATE HISTORY!” she shouted at her “ but I got some for your friends too!” I knew I wouldn’t win the argument so I quickly gave in and said “fine mom!” I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen where my mom was making breakfast, she gave me a nod towards were their clothes were. I was about to cry when I saw the outfit, the pants were long blue denim bell bottoms and a rainbow shirt with buttons on the outside at school, Lily was surprised by how no one was laughing at her. And then she noticed her friends were actually wearing the nineteen seventies outfit that her mom gave them, including AVA, It took one hour to get to the museum. Right, when Lily walked in she felt she was being watched, but then she lost that feeling, and then next thing you know Ava’s sister Alice said: “I think something’s watching us?!” “ME too!” we all screamed. I woke up to two unfamiliar faces, they both looked strange, and his eyes were purple! And his hair was covered in stars, speaking of the equinox. There was another person, a young adult, her eyes were white she had white hair and she had a very blushy face another thing was that she was very beautiful! The guy stared at me and said in a calm voice “We need your help….”Alice grinned and said, “OF COURSE!!!” Than Ava came and said, “We don't know these people Alice!”. The young woman then said, “ allow me to introduce myself.”She walked into the other room and she said: “watch this!” The clock was changing hours rapidly and we started flying. Then we saw her…. Willow! My best friend and best sister! Yep, I had a sister, the best sister ever!! But one day she left I believed, she was gone I thought she was brutally murdered...Willow was the best sister a girl could ask for she was two years older than me she had the best grades I honestly admired her. Then I stopped daydreaming, and I saw something I was seeing through Willows's eyes! she was walking back from somewhere but where was she going? Then I saw a girl a bit older than her, who came and said: “It's over Willow”. Then I saw her eyes, and I felt my heart go tumbling to the bottom of my chest, she was a demon! But why had Willow been involved with a demon? I was horrified at what I just saw, the image of the demon flashed into my head and then I screamed “How do you Know Willow!” but then when I opened my eyes I saw the museum I was so embarrassed I was gonna cry Than I thought again ‘this is all just a dream I will wake up this will never happen’ but no it wasn't a dream, I put my hand in my pocket and felt something, I pulled it out it said, “when your ready sign this”. I felt confused I looked at my friends they had the paper too! I saw that they were signing it, so I did it as well. Then I felt lightheaded again….. And then I saw the girl again... She was making a friendly smile...Then I saw Roxy crying I wasn’t the best at making people feel good I often well… Made them feel worse. Then I looked at the girl with long hair she then said “sorry I didn’t mean to set the time bomb on high” Her voice was soft yet deep it sounded pretty soothing “It was you who made me see willow!” I screamed! “Willow…. You no willow!” she said with a terrified look in her eyes than she yelped and fell down. The purple-haired guy bent down and screamed “NOXI!” his accent was heavy and very unfamiliar but he sounded like this happens everyday then he said, “time is running out…..” Roxy than said ”is it true!” we stared at Roxy than we noticed they looked alike as if they were related “Sorry I can’t answer you Roxy time is running out” he whispered in his mistic voice’. Then he walked over to me and said “I am sorry willow was killed” how does he know willow died?! I thought as he said that, then he said “sorry I can actually read minds.” Alice looked at him with a curious grin “You and Roxy look alike you know. Who knows, maybe you guys are related!’ Alice said. Roxy was furious. Wait….. YOU THINK WERE RELATED!” Roxy spat. She then made a nervous laugh, you could tell she was related with the mysterious boy just by the looks, same faded blond hair, hazel eyes, and charming looks. The boy stood there, looking serious but quite nervous.